Shiki Uchiha
by Jadness Xerxes Break
Summary: Uchiha Shiki, una joven kunoichi misteriosa, "hermana" de Sasuke Uchiha e integrante del equipo siete. Kunoichi de Konoha, ¿o no? Sus oscuros secretos fueron revelados, al igual que su pasado, el cual ella intenta olvidar. Se fue a Konoha para ser protegida, pero tal vez sus perseguidores la sigan, ¿te ves lo suficientemente valiente para participar? Gaara x Oc,
1. I Uzumaki Naruto

I_ Naruto Uzumaki_

_**Una vez apareció un lobo que tenía siete colas. Estas siete colas podían derrumbar montañas y causar tsunamis. Para combatir a este demonio, la gente reunió a todos los shinobis de la villa. Un valiente shinobi fue capaz de sellar el demonio, pero debido a eso perdió la vida. Ese shinobi era llamado el sexto Tsukikage.**_

La villa oculta de la hoja, un lugar tranquilo y agradable: en eso pensaba mientras me dirigía hacia la academia con tranquilidad. Varios shinobis pasaron a mi lado, corriendo hacia el monumento de los Hokages. Me aparté para dejarles paso, entonces vi que entre todos ellos se encontraba Sarutobi-san. Les seguí con las miradas hasta posar mis ojos en el monumento. Los rostros de los Hokages estaban pintados con diferentes símbolos. Escuché una risa y agudicé mi vista, pintando sobre los rostros de piedra estaba Naruto Uzumaki.

Me acerqué al lugar, viendo como varios ninjas le pedían que bajara a insultos. En ese entonces llegó Iruka-sensei y gritó a Naruto con fuerza. No pude evitar sonreír de medio lado, recordando que esta no era la primera vez que Iruka le hacía entrar en razón. Cuando por fin bajó, Iruka consiguió atarlo con una cuerda y los tres fuimos hacia la academia, tarde, eso sí. Cuando llegamos me senté en mi lugar, detrás de mi hermano. Naruto estaba frente a Iruka, sentado en el suelo.

- ¡mañana es el examen de graduación para ser Shinobi, y has suspendido dos veces!- gritó Iruka apuntándole con el dedo, furioso. Me miró disimuladamente, al fin y al cabo solo Naruto y yo habíamos suspendido dos veces, algo casi anormal. Le sonreí y este pasó a seguir molestando al rubio Uzumaki.

- ¡no es momento de andar jodiendo la marrana! ¡IDIOTA!- el vocabulario del sensei me hizo reír, no solía alterarse demasiado a no ser que Naruto estuviese implicado.

- lo que tú digas...- dijo Naruto, fastidiado por la actitud de Iruka.

La paciencia del sensei llegó a su fin.

-¡examen de henge no jutsu, todos en fila!- gritó con furia.- deberéis transformaros en mi- añadió aun alterado por ese niño.

Maldecí internamente mientras bajaba de mi lugar junto con los demás alumnos. Sasuke era el primero, se transformó en Iruka sin siquiera sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

- muy bien- dijo el sensei algo distraído.

Avancé lentamente al lugar donde estaba Sasuke, yo era la siguiente.

- lo harás bien- dijo con su típica frialdad.

Mi hermano era así, aunque cuando estábamos en casa se podía permitir ser un poco más "humano". Junté las manos y reuní chakra, cuando el humo se disipó yo era Iruka. Deshice el jutsu y me acerqué a mi hermano. Miré hacia los demás, ahora era el turno de Naruto. Me apoyé en un pupitre, eso sí me interesaba.

Naruto fue caminando hacia el lugar, puso las manos en posición y reunió una gran cantidad de chakra. Antes de darme cuenta, entre el humo apareció una chica rubia de dos coletas completamente desnuda. Por suerte, el humo tapaba sus partes íntimas, pero eso no evitó que Iruka saliera volando de una fuerte hemorragia nasal. El rubio empezó a reír, e inevitablemente, yo con él.

- lo llamo sexy no jutsu- dijo con orgullo.

Naruto Uzumaki no tenía sentido de la decencia. Iruka se levantó, con rapidez se puso dos bolas de papel para detener el sangrado y empezó a gritarle a Naruto.

-¡IMBECIL! no inventes esas gilipolleces-

Para mi mala suerte, Sasuke se fue a entrenar y yo no podía molestar a Sarutobi-san, por lo que me quedé al cargo de Iruka-sensei. El sensei tenía que supervisar que Naruto limpiara los rostros de piedra, por lo que les acompañé. Cuando nos subimos, Naruto empezó a limpiar mientras Iruka y yo nos sentábamos sobre la cabeza del cuarto Hokage. La vista desde allí era increíble, nunca había estado en la cima de Konoha, y ahora que la veía desde ese ángulo me pareció más hermosa que nunca.

- no te dejaré ir hasta que lo dejes como estaba- dijo Iruka sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Naruto levantó la cabeza con molestia.

-¡como si hubiese alguien esperándome en casa!- se quejó.

En algún lugar, al decir eso, algo en el interior de Naruto se quebró. Había oído sobre el pasado de Naruto, que sus padres le abandonaron... si el supiera. El rubio siguió frotando, al levantar la vista vi que anochecía y no quería llegar tarde a casa. De un salto llegué a la plataforma dónde estaba Naruto y cogí una de las esponjas.

-¿qué haces?- preguntó Iruka al ver que empezaba a frotar.

Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí.

- si no le ayudo, me quedaré aquí hasta mañana- luego seguí limpiando.

Tenía que reconocer que también había algo más, podía comprender como se sentía Naruto, pero eso nunca lo admitiría, yo no, no Shiki Uchiha.

- chicos...- llamó Iruka- si termináis esto rápido, os invito a cenar ramen-

Casi dejé caer la esponja. ¡Mi adorado ramen! Naruto y yo nos miramos, ambos con estrellas en los ojos. Empezamos a frotar con mayor velocidad, y así logramos terminar en apenas cuatro horas. Anocheció con rapidez, cuando terminamos de limpiar, Iruka nos condujo al Ichiraku ramen y allí cenamos.

Naruto e Iruka hablaban con tranquilidad mientras yo comía en silencio. Esos dos tenían una muy buena relación, algo que yo envidiaba. No es que yo no tuviese esa relación, de hecho estaban Sarutobi, Nara, Yukihina, Tanaka... pero no era lo mismo. Sarutobi era el tercer Hokage, un hombre ocupado. Nara no podía estar conmigo nunca, Yukihina y Tanaka estaban en otra aldea. Suspiré y engullí algo de ramen.

- Shiki, ¿cómo te van los entrenamientos?- preguntó de repente Iruka.

Levanté la vista, ¿cuándo había dejado de hablar con Naruto?

- muy bien, ya domino el bunshin no jutsu- dije dejando los palillos un momento.

Iruka sonrió, yo seguí comiendo en total silencio mientras que Naruto hacia todo tipo de ruidos desagradables. Iruka se recostó sobre el codo, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos iban de mí a Naruto.

- ustedes hacen una linda pareja-

Naruto escupió el ramen mientras yo me atragantaba. Naruto se acercó y me dio varios golpes en la espalda, por lo que dejé de toser.

- gracias, Naruto- le dije mientras me giraba hacia él.

No me había dado cuenta, el rubio estaba muy cerca. A decir verdad, aproveché para observarle. Pelo rubio alborotado, ojos azules como el cielo, piel algo bronceada y unos extraños bigotes. Naruto Uzumaki era raro. Naruto se apartó con brusquedad, algo que me sorprendió.

- no- dijo simplemente levantándose del lugar y saliendo después de decir un simple "gracias y adiós".

El día del examen. Estaba muy nerviosa y mis manos estaban sudadas. No había podido dormir bien, pero no era la única. Casi todos estaban echados sobre las mesas, alguno lanzaba ronquidos, mientras que otro intentaba mantenerse despierto. Era un día importante, si no lograbas pasar este examen no podías ser un ninja, algo que todos deseaban.

- para graduaros debéis hacer correctamente un bunshin no jutsu, cuando se os llame vendréis a la habitación de al lado- explicó Iruka mientras caminaba por la habitación.

Por fin mi suerte cambiaba. No era mi mejor técnica ni de lejos, pero la había estado practicando recientemente y me salía bien. Naruto no podía creérselo, esa era su peor técnica.

El primero en pasar fue Sasuke, que salió con la banda de Konoha en la mano. Fui y le abracé con fuerza.

- Shiki Uchiha- llamó Iruka.

Me quedé helada, aun abrazada a mi hermano. Se me había olvidado que después de Sasuke iba yo, al fin y al cabo era por orden alfabético. Mis piernas temblaban mientras yo intentaba parecer segura de mi misma. Me separé de Sasuke y fui hacia la habitación.

- buena suerte- me dijo una compañera.

Sawaii era una buena amiga, ella había pasado el examen con facilidad, ahora debía probar que yo también lo valía.

Entré en la habitación, al otro lado de una mesa con varias bandas de Konoha se encontraban Iruka-sensei y Mizuki-sensei. Me coloqué en el centro de la habitación y cogí aire mientras juntaba mis manos.

- bunshin no jutsu- dije mientras me concentraba.

El bunshin no jutsu era una técnica que, con chakra, creaba clones. Para ello debías dividir tu chakra en cuantos quisieras, pero esa no era mi especialidad. Sentí como por las suaves ráfagas de viento agitaban mis oscuros cabellos. Cuando abrí los ojos, delante de mí, había un clon igual. Pelo oscuro, casi negro, ojos azules oscuros, piel pálida. También la ropa era igual, una falda oscura con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, una camisa holgada de manga corta negra y cuello alto, por debajo una de tirantes de color negro también. Medias de rejillas oscuras y unos zapatos ninjas altos, por debajo de las rodillas.

- muy bien, has aprobado- me felicitó Iruka.

Deshice el jutsu y me adelanté para coger una banda. Mizuki-sensei me sonrió macabramente, sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, cogí la banda con rapidez y salí del lugar.

Cuando salí de la habitación, esperándome, estaban Sasuke, Sawaii y Tsume. Abracé a Sasuke mientras le mostraba mi banda. Él sonrió de manera cómplice y me soltó, se había mostrado demasiado "humano". Tsume era una chica de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta alta que dejaba caer dos mechas, ojos rosados y una piel rosada. Sawaii era prácticamente lo contrario, tenía el pelo anaranjado hasta las rodillas, los ojos azulados y la piel rosada también. Sonreí y las abracé a ambas.

- Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Iruka.

Solté a las chicas y me giré, mirando a Naruto con ojos abiertos. El rubio entró en la habitación mientras yo murmuraba en voz muy baja:

- buena suerte...-

Después de unos diez minutos de desesperación suprema, Naruto salió de la habitación. Estaba decaído y se le notaba bastante. Salió con rapidez del lugar. La campana sonó y todos salieron fuera a encontrarse con sus padres. Cuando salí del lugar, todo estaba lleno de padres e hijos o hijas. Una sensación de mal estar se instaló en mi interior. Sentí que alguien me ponía una mano en el hombro y me giré con brusquedad, sacando un kunai de mi bolsa. La mano me detuvo, bajé el brazo al ver que se trataba de Sasuke.

- lo siento- me disculpé bajando el kunai con lentitud.

Sasuke echó una corta mirada a lo que estaba a su alrededor, luego volvió a posar sus ojos en mí.

- voy a entrenar- sentenció mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos y se iba.

Sonreí de medio lado, él siempre era así.

Entre todas esas personas, Sarutobi estaba allí. Se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

- me alegro mucho, Shiki. Por cierto ¿has visto a Sawaii?- preguntó.

Sonreí, era el Hokage y debía estar orgulloso de todos, pero Sawaii era su nieta y no podía dejar pasar ese día. Busqué a la pelinaranja con los ojos, hasta que la vi hablar con Okami. Sarutobi me dio las gracias y fue hacia ella. Otra vez esa sensación de malestar, las lágrimas amenazaban con asomar. Salí corriendo hacia mi lugar favorito, el columpio que colgaba del árbol. Cuando llegué me apoyé en el árbol, respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera.

-¿qué haces aquí, baka-Shiki?- preguntó una voz.

_¡Naruto!_

Me separé del tronco y fui al otro lado del árbol, encontrándome con Naruto sentado sobre mi columpio.

- venía a hacer lo que tú estás haciendo- dije sentándome en el suelo y recostándome sobre el árbol.

Unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi rostro. Todo lo que había intentado ocultar salió a flote en un solo segundo. Naruto se levantó y se dejó caer a mi lado.

- cuenta- dijo simplemente.

Levanté la cabeza, sorprendida por su petición.

- seguro que te sentirás mejor- dijo sonriendo de manera extraña.

Me sequé las lágrimas y sonreí, de la misma manera que él, con tristeza.

- cuando era niña... si me preguntabas que era una familia podía responderte- dije abrazando mis rodillas.- pero si me lo preguntaras ahora, no podría. La familia... se ha vuelto algo desconocido para mí- dije enterrando la cabeza entre mis piernas.

Nunca le había contado eso a nadie, a excepción de Sasuke y esa persona. Sentí algo de movimiento a mí alrededor y levanté la cabeza nuevamente: Naruto se había levantado. Estaba frente a mí con la mano extendida, listo para que la tomase. Lo hice y el estiró de mí, levantándome.

- sienta- era una orden más que nada.

Hice lo que me dijo y me senté en el columpio. Agarré las cuerdas con las manos, carentes de fuerza. Naruto puso sus manos sobre las mías y comenzó a empujar con lentitud.

- eso es... triste- dijo.

Cerré los ojos un momento. _Triste... si, esa es la palabra._

Después de un rato Naruto se fue, yo me quedé allí un poco más. Cuando vi que empezaba a anochecer decidí irme de allí con rapidez, cogiendo el atajo del bosque. No era exactamente un atajo, pero me gustaba más pasar por allí. Llegué al apartamento y rebusqué en mi bolso. Después de varios minutos estar haciendo lo mismo, me di cuenta de que siempre las llevaba colgadas del cinturón, atadas con una cuerda. Me llevé las manos a la cintura para coger las llaves, pero no palpé nada. Me levanté un poco la camisa y bajé la mirada. Había un trozo de cuerda roto, y no había llaves. _Genial..._ Le di una fuerte patada a la pared y salí corriendo a hacer el recorrido otra vez. Puesto que Sasuke aún no había vuelto.

Cuando llegué a la parte del bosque, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza. Sin embargo continué caminando con el Sharingan activado para encontrarlas más rápido. Estaba caminando cuando escuché un par de murmullos. Me oculté detrás de un árbol, como buena kunoichi que soy, y saqué un kunai y un shuriken, por suerte, cuando me asomé, vi que se trataba de Naruto. Me acerqué por detrás, quería asustarle y esa era la manera más apropiada.

-¡bu!- le susurré al oído.

Naruto se giró con violencia y se abalanzó sobre mí, tirandome al suelo y quedando inmovilizada. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que era yo se quedó estático con un pequeño rubor sobre el rostro.

- lo siento, pensé que eras un enemigo- dijo levantándose con rapidez.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que yo también estaba ruborizada. Naruto me tendió la mano, pero se quedó mirando mis ojos un rato. _Mierda._ Pensé mientras desactivaba el Sharingan con rapidez.

Acepté la mano de Naruto y me levanté. Decidí quedarme con él y dar por perdidas mis llaves. En sus manos tenía un pergamino que era casi el doble de grande que él, pero parecía no importarle.

-¡mira que técnicas más raras!- dijo Naruto.

Me acerqué para ver con más claridad el pergamino, parecía bastante antiguo, además de por las líneas rojas que tenía era uno muy importante. _Es imposible_, _¿que haría Naruto con un rollo prohibido?_ Pensé desechando la idea.

-kage bunshin no jutsu, clones sólidos de sombras- empezó a leer en voz alta- taiyo bunshin no jutsu, clones de luz, mizu bunshin no jutsu, clones sólidos de agua...- hizo una pausa y luego volvió a leer- tochi bunshin no jutsu, son clones solidos de tierra. Kaze bunshin no jutsu, clones de viento. Kafun bunshin no jutsu, clones sólidos de polen, sin restricción geográfica- se rascó la cabeza, intentando comprender el significado de esas palabras- ishi bunshin no jutsu, clones sólidos de roca, kumo bunshin no jutsu y kami bunshin no jutsu, clones solidos de nubes y papel. Kasai bunshin no jutsu, clones de fuego. Yoake bunshin no jutsu, clones de...¿amanecer?-

Eran once técnicas basadas en el bunshin no jutsu, pero la de polen me había sorprendido. Naruto no lograba entender lo de "sin restricción geográfica", pero en realidad era muy simple: no necesitabas estar cerca del clon para mantenerlo. Debía aprender ese jutsu, era muy útil y además muy raro. Naruto y yo empezamos a entrenar, gastando grandes cantidades de chakra, pero no volveríamos a ver un rollo tan extraño, eso estaba claro.

Llevábamos horas entrenando, ya no podía mantenerme de pie. Caí al suelo de rodillas, toda magullada y despeinada. Naruto se sentó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo. Sentí un flujo de chakra, pero no fui capaz de levantarme. Naruto también lo sintió, por lo que guardó el rollo y se lo puso a la espalda, listo para partir. A, ver que no le seguía se giró y se quedó mirándome.

- no puedo más- dije sonriendo de manera tonta.

El rubio se acercó a mí y me agarró por la espalda y por detrás de las rodillas, levantándome al estilo nupcial. Saltó a un árbol conmigo en brazos y nos alejamos de allí. Pronto llegamos a un lugar con una cabaña. Naruto me dejó en el suelo, puesto que él también estaba exhausto. Se sentó en el suelo, a mi lado. Una sombra apareció frente a nosotros con gran rapidez.

-¡os encontré!- sentenció Iruka-sensei.

-hey, ¡encontré a don hemorragia nasal!- dijo Naruto sacando energía de no sé dónde.

- gilipollas, te encontré yo a ti- gritó Iruka, comportándose como un niño.

Naruto no solo sacaba de quicio, si no que te pegaba su forma de ser. Sonreí mientras intentaba levantarme, pero fue inútil.

- jejeje... me encontrastes, solo he podido aprender una, no como Shiki, ella ha aprendido siete- dijo con envidia y a la vez orgullo de mí.

- bueno, eso da igual. Voy a hacer un jutsu increíble, si lo consigo me dejaras graduarme- dijo el rubio con renovado entusiasmo.

Naruto se puso en posición, pero Iruka lo interrumpió.

-¿de dónde has sacado ese rollo?- preguntó.

Naruto se giró para mirar ll que llevaba a la espalda.

- ¿esto? Mizuki-sensei me habló de él y de este sitio también- sentenció con una gran sonrisa.

¡y ahora me enteraba yo de esto!

- me dijo que si te enseñaba una técnica de este rollo, me aprobarías- dijo aún con esa sonrisa.

Un fuerte flujo de chakra apareció, lanzando kunais hacia los tres. Iruka empujó a Naruto mientras la barrera de chakra me protegía de los impactos. Iruka recibió todos los kunais, que le empujaron hasta quedar clavado contra la pared de la casa. Mierda, las cosas iban mal. De la nada apareció Mizuki con un nenriki ido no jutsu (tele transportación mal traducido). A su espalda llevaba dos grandes shuriken.

- buen trabajo encontrando a este idiota por mí- dijo con despreocupación.

Iruka intentó quitarse un kunai que tenía clavado en el pecho, del lado derecho, pero no lo logró. Naruto no entendía nada, lo que nos ponía en clara desventaja.

- Naruto, ¡dame el rollo!- le pidió Mizuki.

El rubio estaba confundido, mirando hacia cada lado. Conseguí ponerme de rodillas.

-¡no se lo des!- le grité- pase lo que pase... no debe tenerlo- añadí en voz mas baja.

Iruka consiguió arrancar un kunai, la herida empezó a sangrar con fuerza.

- este pergamino contiene jutsus prohibidos. Mizuki me preguntó en numerosas veces sobre él, pero no pensé que...- no terminó la frase.

Naruto, al escuchar esto, dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Naruto... ya no hay razón para seguir ocultándolo... te contaré la verdad- dijo Mizuki mirando de reojo a Iruka.

El sensei intentó zafarse de los kunai, pero estaban bien clavados. Quería impedirlo, y lo siguiente fue empezar a gritar. Saqué un kunai con discreción de la bolsa y enrollé un papel explosivo a su alrededor.

- hace doce años el kyubi fue sellado. Desde ese día se puso en marcha una norma especial para esta villa- dijo disfrutando de la incertidumbre del muchacho.- pero esta norma está prohibida mencionártela- dijo esperando con ansias la reacción del rubio. Naruto estaba confundido, no entendía a dónde quería llegar su sensei.

-la norma es que nadie puede decirte que sellaron al kyubi en tu interior- dijo sonriendo triunfalmente.

Naruto cayó hacia atrás de la impresión mientras yo apenas podía sujetar el kunai debidamente.

-¡tú eres el kyubi que mató a los padres de Iruka y destrozó la villa!- gritó riendo.

_Yondaime... te lo prometí... te prometí que guardaría el secreto, y ahora... _Tragué saliva.

-¡basta!- gritó Iruka al ver el shock en el que Naruto estaba entrando.

Mizuki estaba más que contento al ver la reacción del menos, por lo que continuó provocándole.

- te selló el Hokage al que tanto admiras- añadió ensanchando su sádica sonrisa.

Iruka intentó gritar de nuevo, pero se atragantó con su sangre. Tenía varias heridas internas a causa de los kunais.

-¿no te parece extraño que todo el mundo te odie?- continuó el peliazul.- Iruka también te odia- añadió sacando un shuriken de tamaño considerable.

Naruto se rodeó de un fuerte chakra, aproveché para lanzar mi kunai explosivo. El arma se incrustó en la rama donde estaba Mizuki, la cual explotó. Pero por desgracia mi ex sensei ya venía corriendo hacia Naruto.

Con dificultad logré ponerme delante de Naruto, protegiéndolo de cualquier impacto.

_Minato... te prometí cuidarle, incluso si eso significase mi muerte, lo haré. _Mi barrera de chakra era fuerte, pero estaba debilitada por aprender esas técnicas, la barrera no pararía aquel Shuriken. Cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto. Algo me tiró al suelo junto con Naruto. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba al lado de Naruto, rodeada de varias manchas rojas y un cuerpo nos cubría.

-Iruka-sensei...- tartamudeé al ver a mi sensei con el shuriken clavado en la espalda.

Mizuki estaba sorprendido, al igual que Naruto y yo. De la boca de Iruka caían gotas de sangre que aterrizaban sobre mi rostro, la sangre fue corriéndose con mis lágrimas.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Naruto con voz temblorosa.

- mis padres, después de que muriesen, no hubo nadie que me acogiese o se preocupase por mí. Siempre actuaba como un idiota para llamar la atención de la gente. Además no era bueno con cosas como aprender ni hacer los deberes. Era mejor que ser nada, así que seguía actuando como un idiota. Era muy doloroso-hizo una pausa.

Iruka estaba llorando, nunca le había visto llorar tanto.

- Naruto, tú también has debido de sentir mucho dolor- consiguió articular Iruka-sensei- perdóname Naruto, si tan solo hubiese hecho un poco mejor mi trabajo no te habrías sentido así.-

Naruto miró un momento a Iruka, se escapó del lugar corriendo con rapidez, mientras que yo lo seguía a la misma velocidad. Pronto logré alcanzar a Naruto y nos escondimos entre unas ramas. Delante nuestro pasaron otro Naruto y otro Iruka. Sabía que Naruto en realidad era Iruka e Iruka era Mizuki, pero no podía entrar en la persecución y decirlo. Además, si Iruka era Naruto, sabía que el otro era Mizuki por obligación. El falso Naruto empujó a Iruka con fuerza y lo tiró al suelo. Naruto también cayó.

-¿por qué?- preguntó el falso Iruka-¿por qué supiste que no era el verdadero Iruka?- dijo deshaciendo el jutsu.

El verdadero Iruka sonrió, aun con el cuerpo de Naruto.

- porque yo soy el verdadero Iruka- contestó deshaciendo la ilusión.

Naruto y yo cambiamos de escondite y nos ocultamos tras un tronco, mirando la escena con preocupación. Estaba asustada por las palabras de Mizuki, tenía miedo del zorro de nueve colas, no de Naruto. Naruto me abrazó con delicadeza.

- tengo miedo- murmuró- soy una bestia...- noté como mi hombro se mojaba con las lágrimas del rubio.

Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.

- Naruto... no eres una bestia, lo sé porque soy como tú- tragué saliva, no era un secreto precisamente, pero... no era fácil de contar.- en mi interior, se encuentra sellado el... **el lobo de siete colas**. -dije con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Naruto levantó la vista, estaba a punto de preguntar algo, pero no teníamos tiempo para ello. El rubio y yo nos centramos en la conversación entre ambos senseis.

- incluso te transformas en lo que mató a tus padres- rió Mizuki.

Iruka quería impedirlo, pero apenas se podía mover. Mizuki provocaba a Naruto que ya estaba bastante enfadado, pero entonces las palabras de Iruka lo devolvieron a la realidad.

- es cierto que odio al kyubi... pero no odio a Naruto- dijo Iruka.

Naruto lloraba de alegría, de saber que alguien le quería, estaba feliz por ese simple gesto.

- bueno, sea lo que sea- dijo Mizuki sacando otro gran shuriken- dije que me encargaría de ti después, pero ceo que será antes- confesó.

Lanzó el shuriken con fuerza, Naruto le dio un golpe a Mizuki, pero el arma aún se dirigía hacia Iruka. Con gran velocidad me puse delante de Iruka y concentré mi chakra, despues de un rato mi barrera de chakra nos rodeó a ambos y el shuriken rebotó, cayendo al suelo. Iruka se quedó observándome con sorpresa para luego esbozar una sonrisa. Mizuki se estaba recuperando del golpe, por lo que Naruto puso sus manos en posición para hacer el kage bunshin no jutsu. Después de un rato fuimos rodeados por miles de Narutos.

Mientras Naruto se ocupaba de Mizuki, Iruka intentó levantarse, pero se lo impedí.

- te curaré estas heridas, Iruka-sensei- dije posando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

Un chakra verde empezó a emanar de mi cuerpo y poco a poco las heridas de Iruka fueron cerrándose. Todos los clones atacaron a Mizuki, que quedó inconsciente.

- creo que me pasé un poco- confesó el rubio.

Sentí que todo a mí alrededor se tambaleaba y caí sobre el pecho de Iruka, había gastado demasiado chakra. Iruka me agarró con delicadeza y me cargó como lo había hecho Naruto horas antes. Iruka le pidió a Naruto que cerrase los ojos, cunando lo hizo Iruka aprovechó para quitarse la banda de la villa y ponérsela a Naruto. Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver que su sensei no llevaba la banda, se tocó la frente y notó el frio metal de la placa.

- vamos a celebrarlo, os invito a un bol de ramen- anunció Iruka.

Naruto abrazó a Iruka, con cuidado de no aplastarme demasiado. Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, pensando en lo que había ocurrido en ese día y en... ramen.


	2. II Konohamaru

II _Konohamaru_

_**La villa oculta de la hoja, tan tranquila como era costumbre, pero solo era la calma antes de la tormenta. En esos momentos dos jóvenes ninjas empiezan a aclimatarse a su nuevo modo de vida... pero, ¿qué puede pasar si dos personas con sellos se juntan? ¿Serían capaces de poner en peligro todo lo que conocen por el otro? ¿Será capaz el zorro de nueve colas llegar a apreciar al lobo de siete?**_

-¡me haces cosquillas!- dijo Naruto echándose a un lado.

Dejé escapar un sonoro suspiro y me senté sobre la cama, dejando en la caja la cera roja.

- si te mueves no podré terminar nunca- dije con pesadez mientras cerraba los ojos un momento.

La mitad del rostro de Naruto estaba pintado, puesto que me lo había pedido para cuándo le hiciesen la foto para su carnet como ninja. Sentí la mirada de Naruto sobre mí, por lo que abrí los ojos y me acerqué a él, que estaba sentado en una silla frente a mí.

Sasuke se había ido a entrenar, por lo tanto la casa era para mí sola y como allí tenía la pintura decidí pintar a Naruto allí. Repasé las líneas que ya había trazado, oscureciéndolas un poco. Naruto se mantenía en silencio mientras yo coloreaba su rostro con una seriedad impropia de mí. La verdad es que pintaba muy a menudo y me lo tomaba muy enserio, por lo que no podía evitar desear que todo saliese bien. Cuando pasé la cera por los característicos bigotes del rubio, este rió en voz baja.

- me haces cosquillas...- dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

Dejé de pintarle y me quedé mirándole. Sonreí de medio lado y terminé los trazos.

- como también te he pintado las manos, no toques nada- le advertí cogiendo la cera y la caja de pinturas.

El solo asintió mientras que iba a la cocina a lavar las cosas. Cuando terminé ambos nos dirigimos a la torre del Hokage, más concretamente a la azotea, dónde el fotógrafo nos esperaba.

Cuando llegamos allí el fotógrafo se quedó mirándonos con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas. Después de varios minutos mirando a Naruto, el hombre se apoyó sobre su cámara.

- pero vamos a ver... ¿en serio quieres que te saque una foto con esa cara?- preguntó haciendo alusión a los dibujos.

Reí por lo bajo mientras Naruto asentía, sin ser consciente de su aspecto, puesto que le había prohibido mirarse al espejo.

El cámara se puso manos a la obra y fotografió a Naruto, luego me tocó a mí. Me puse frente al objetivo y emití una pequeña sonrisa. El fotógrafo me sonrió y luego el flash se activó. Cuando el hombre empezó a guardar sus cosas, Naruto se acercó a mí.

- ¿me ayudas a quitarme esto?- preguntó señalándose las marcas.

Reí por lo bajo y asentí mientras que me despedía de Marco, el fotógrafo. Los dos salimos de la torre y nos dirigimos a mi casa, entre a por un par de toallas y salí con rapidez.

- espera, ¿no me lo quitas en tu casa?- preguntó sin comprender.

Cerré con llave y me apoyé en la puerta.

- ayer lavé el baño, no quiero que lo ensucies, mejor vamos al río y allí te ayudo- dijo empezando a caminar hacia allí.

- así que te gusta pintar...- dijo de repente Naruto.

Me giré hacia él, mirándole con sorpresa. Asentí y seguí andando. Después de un rato llegamos al interior del bosque, justo en frente del río, ese día no había nadie, algo que agradecí. Naruto se quedó mirando un rato el agua, luego me miró.

- quítate la camisa, no vaya a ser que se moje- dije mientras me quitaba la camisa y quedaba en camiseta de tirantes. Naruto se quedó un rato mirándome con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, lo que hizo que yo también me sonrojara.

-¡que miras, pervertido!- me quejé de broma mientras le tiraba un trapo.

Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y luego la camisa, después se metió al agua y agarró el trapo. Se frotó el rostro con fuerza, dejando marcas rojas, pero la cera no se iba.

-¡no se va!- gritó Naruto algo frustrado.

Suspiré y me metí al agua, que por suerte llegaba hasta los tobillos dónde estábamos. Odiaba el agua además de que no sabía nadar. Cogí el trapo y lo metí dentro del agua, luego me acerqué a Naruto y empecé a frotar. La pintura no se iba tan fácil, por lo que estuve diez minutos para quitar una simple mancha. Me detuve. Había bajado mi mirada hasta la barriga de Naruto, dónde estaba su sello del zorro de siete colas.

Sentí que algo me rozaba la pierna y mi miedo me puso alerta, haciéndome retroceder. Por muy kunoichi que fuese de Konoha, con el susto que me había pegado, resbalé. Estaba cayendo hacía atrás y como acto reflejo me agarré a Naruto, arrastrándolo conmigo. Caí al agua, empapándome toda la ropa, sobre mí, con su cuerpo pegado al mío, estaba Naruto. Su pecho estaba pegado al mío, empalado por el agua, el cabello del rubio me rozaba la mejilla, puesto que su cabeza había ciado a la altura de mi cuello. Naruto se puso a cuatro patas, sobándose la cabeza.

- pedazo golpe que me he...- se detuvo al ver como estábamos.

Yo estaba más que sonrojada, apenas podía hablar correctamente.

- N...Naruto... ¿te importaría... quitarte?- pregunté apartando disimuladamente la vista.

El Uzumaki me miró con sorpresa y luego enrojeció, levantándose de golpe.

-l... lo siento- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

La cogí, aun sin mirarle al rostro. Salimos del agua y nos sentamos en la orilla, después de varios minutos sin decir nada decidí tomar la iniciativa.

- te tengo que limpiar eso rápido, si llego tarde Sasuke se va a preocupar- dije recogiendo el trapo del suelo y acercándome a Naruto.

No se quejó cuando empecé a pasárselo por la cara, borrando varias de las rayas rojas. Cuando estaba borrando las últimas Sawaii apareció delante de nosotros.

- el abuelo quiere veros- dijo sonriendo.

Ya que estaba, la pelinaranja se quedó con nosotros y me ayudó con las marcas de las manos.

-¿y para qué quiere vernos el viejo?- preguntó mientras hacía una especie de puchero.

Sonreí mientras frotaba sus bigotes.

- creo que es algo sobre las fotos- dijo mientras lavaba las palmas de las manos del rubio.

Cuándo terminamos pasamos por el apartamento y me cambié, puesto que seguía mojada. Dejé una nota para Sasuke y me dirigí al despacho del tercero junto con Naruto y Sawaii.

Llamé a la puerta y tras escuchar un casi inaudible "pasad" entré. Había tres sillas preparadas, por lo que me senté en la de la izquierda, Sawaii en medio y Naruto a la derecha. El Hokage parecía más cansado de lo normal, un hecho que ni Sawaii ni yo pasamos por alto.

- os he hecho llamar puesto que vuestras fotos bueno... las de Sawaii y de Shiki se han extraviado y la de Naruto...- lanzó un largo suspiro y miró a Iruka, al cual no había sido capaz de localizar hasta el momento.

Sarutobi sacó la foto y la agitó en el aire.

- nos llevó bastante tiempo pintar todo, pero al final conseguí una buena foto de mi cara.- empezó a explicar el rubio- ¡estuvimos dos horas y media para pintarlo!-

El Hokage e Iruka se miraron de reojo.

- vuelve a hacerla- dijo cortante el Hokage.

Naruto empezó a poner varias pegas.

-¿y dónde está tu bandana?- preguntó Iruka con curiosidad. Naruto sonrió con suficiencia.

- la estoy reservando para la ceremonia, no quiero estropearla- respondió con sinceridad.

De alguna manera el Hokage, Iruka y Naruto empezaron a discutir, lo que nos dejó al margen a Sawaii y a mí, repentinamente la puerta de la sala se abrió. Reconocí el chakra inmediatamente.

-¡combate conmigo, viejo estirado!- pidió Konohamaru entrando en la sala.

El Hokage se ajustó el sombrero, agotado por la simple presencia de su nieto. Detrás de Konohamaru apareció Ebisu, un jonin de élite que era su profesor particular. Nada más entrar, Konohamaru tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¿quién me ha tendido una trampa?- se quejó sabiendo perfectamente que se había tropezado él solo.

Sawaii empezó a reír mientras que Naruto le miraba de manera curiosa. Konohamaru se acercó al rubio.

- ya lo tengo, ¡tú me has puesto la trampa!- dijo echándole la culpa a Naruto.

Naruto agarró a Konohamaru por el cuello de su camisa.

- idiota, ¡yo no te he tocado, te has caído tu solo!- le gritó para dejar claras un par de cosas.

Ebisu entró en pánico al ver la escena.

-Naruto, haz el favor de soltarle, él es el nieto del tercer maestro Hokage- gritó exasperado.

El rubio se detuvo y miró con sorpresa a Sarutobi y a Sawaii.

- venga, pégame ahora- dijo Konohamaru con aire de superioridad.

_Lo sabía, él es como todos los demás, en cuanto se enteran de quien soy ya no se atreven a hacerme nada... _pensó el menor. Sin embargo Naruto le dio una fuerte colleja.

-toma, tu a mí que narices me cuentas, ¡atontado!- le gritó con enfado Naruto.

- creo que deberíais retiraros- pidió el Hokage.

Naruto salió primero, luego Konohamaru salió corriendo detrás de él. Sawaii se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al Hokage para luego desaparecer, yo estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero la voz del tercero me detuvo.

- Shiki-sama... quédese, tenemos que hablar- dijo con voz seria.

Me giré y volví sobre mis pasos para sentarme frente a él y a Iruka, ese tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno. Miré con preocupación a ambos y cogí aire, esperando lo peor.

- ha llegado un pergamino de la villa oculta de la Luna para usted- dijo el Hokage entregándome un rollo.

Asentí y lo cogí con lentitud.

-¿quién lo ha traído?- pregunté quitando el lazo que llevaba.

- lo ha traído Akinoru, el pájaro más veloz del país de la Luna, lo que probablemente signifique que...- decidió no terminar la frase.

Cambié mi rostro por uno más serio y desenrollé el pergamino. Era todo un misterio lo que contenía, pero por la letra apresurada supe que era algo urgente.

_Shiki Atsushi, este es un mensaje urgente del séptimo Tsukikage. Nuestra villa ha sido atacada por la organización de Kurotsuki, ha habido bastantes heridos, pero necesito que sepas que no debes volver por nada del mundo. Si vuelves atacarán la villa y la dejarán en un estado mucho peor, además de que podrían atraparte, no vengas. _

_Aoi Atsushi, séptimo Tsukikage._

Volví a enrollarlo y suspiré, intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Me sentía inútil y débil, algo a lo que empezaba a acostumbrarme por desgracia.

El Hokage se levantó y se quedó mirándome, me levanté con lentitud y le devolví el rollo.

- muchas gracias por comunicármelo, Hokage-sama. No debemos enviar una respuesta puesto que podría comprometer la seguridad de la villa... eso es todo- dije alejándome con la cabeza gacha.

Todo esto era mi culpa, todo por que Kurotsuki había decidido sellar en mi interior a uno de sus experimentos... al zorro de siete colas de chakra. Salí de la habitación corriendo, esquivando a las personas que caminaban por el pasillo de la torre del Hokage. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta me choqué con una persona y caí al suelo, ya llorando. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con un extraño hombre de pelo plata, una máscara que le cubría el rostro y un ojo, el hombre estaba también en el suelo.

-l...lo siento- dije aun mirándole, casi hipnotizada.

El hombre sonrió y se levantó, tendiéndome la mano. No pude rechazarla, por lo que la cogí y me levantó con facilidad. Se quedó un rato mirándome con curiosidad, entonces caí en la cuenta de que había estado llorando, por lo que me pasé la manga por el rostro, intentando borrar cualquier evidencia de ello, pero ya era tarde, ya las había visto. El peliplata esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿te importa si te invito a un paseo?- preguntó repentinamente.

Le miré con sorpresa y luego sonreí, poniéndome de buen humor.

- para nada, ¿vamos?- el hombre asintió y salimos de la torre del Hokage, yendo a pasear por el bosque.


	3. III Uchiha Sasuke

III _Uchiha Sasuke_

_**En una mañana como cualquier otra, empieza la verdadera aventura de nuestros protagonistas. El lobo de siete colas de hielo, el zorro de nueve colas diabólico y el zorro de siete colas de chakra. ¿Qué sucederá en la atolondrada vida de nuestra querida Shiki Uchiha?**_

-¡Shiki!- me llamó Sasuke por tercera vez.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé con lentitud, aún medio dormida. Sasuke ya estaba listo y me miraba con preocupación.

-¡que!- respondí de un fuerte grito.

Sasuke dio un respingo, pero enseguida volvió a poner su cara seria.

- estabas gritando en sueños, me has asustado- dijo sentándose sobre la cama.

Le miré algo extrañada, ¿había gritado en sueños? Ni siquiera lograba recordar lo que había soñado.

Me levanté mientras veía como Sasuke preparaba el desayuno. Me vestí con rapidez, poniéndome una camisa holgada rosa junto con unos leggins hasta las rodillas negros, me trencé el pelo y me puse la banda de Konoha en el cuello. Cuando estuvimos listos salimos de casa de camino hacia la academia. Cuando llegamos a clase Naruto ya estaba allí. Sasuke se sentó en la punta de la mesa, yo estaba por marcharme para que las chicas no me intentasen asesinar, pero Sasuke me cogió por la muñeca.

- siéntate a mi lado, es tu algo importante para ti ¿no?- asentí - pues quiero estar contigo, para algo soy tu hermano-.

Lo había dicho con su habitual tono frío, pero había sonado diferente.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y me senté a su lado, entre Naruto y el pelinegro. La mayoría estaban sorprendidos de que Naruto hubiese aprobado, por lo que le hicieron un montón de preguntas. Mientras yo me mantenía en silencio, nerviosa por un montón de razones. Alguien me tocó el hombro y me giré con brusquedad.

- espero que te pongan en un buen equipo- dijo Sawaii guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí y miré de reojo a Sasuke. Hacía tiempo que Sawaii me dijo que estaba enamorada de él, pero no se le había declarado porque no quería formar parte del "club de fans de Sasuke-kun".

Volví a mirar al frente y me encontré con Naruto, que se había quedado mirando a una chica. Era una compañera de clase de nombre Sakura Haruno, no la conocía muy bien pero sabía que estaba loca por Sasuke. También la conocía por lo mucho que decía Naruto sobre ella, ya que el rubio estaba enamorado de Sakura. A mi esa chica me parecía una mimada, no tenía nada contra ella pero... era muy superficial.

-¡Naruto! Mueve el culo para que pueda sentarme al lado de Sasuke.- gritó con furia.

Naruto la miró con algo de pena, pero al final accedió. Sakura caminó hasta dónde estaba yo y se detuvo.

-¡ese es mi sitio! ¡Quítate antes de que haga pedazos!- gritó.

Me quedé paralizada, lo había dicho de una forma que, aunque nunca fuese a admitirlo, me asustó.

Cogí la mano de Sasuke como acto reflejo, él se sorprendió, pero me la agarró con fuerza. Al ver el gesto, Sakura decidió callarse y sentarse entre Naruto y yo. La pelirrosa miraba nuestras manos con curiosidad.

_¿Será su novia...? No, no puede ser, lo sabría. Aunque es muy guapa... _pensaba mientras le miraba con interés. Naruto empezaba a estar harto de la situación, le molestaba que Sasuke acaparase la atención de Sakura. De un salto Naruto se puso sobre la mesa, frente a Sasuke. Por la mirada de ambos, supe que se odiaban a muerte.

-¡patéale el culo, Sasuke!- gritaban las chicas.

-¡vamos Naruto!- gritaban los chicos.

Un chico que estaba delante se giró bruscamente y empujó a Naruto, que seguidamente cayó sobre Sasuke, dándole un beso accidentalmente. Naruto se apartó bruscamente y empezó a toser con violencia, al igual que Sasuke. Me acerqué al pelinegro y le puse una mano en la espalda.

- no me puedo creer que Naruto te haya robado tu _primer beso._- dije para picarle.

Sasuke se sonrojó y apartó el rostro. Sakura golpeó a Naruto numerosas veces, y sinceramente yo también. Por ese pequeño incidente Sasuke no había podido besar a _su _chica.

Poco tiempo después Iruka-sensei llegó y nos explicó los conceptos básicos de la vida Shinobi.

- desde hoy sois ninjas de verdad, pero solo sois unos genins novatos... la arte dura acaba de empezar.- hizo una pequeña pausa y nos recorrió a todos con la mirada, contándonos en silencio- ahora... pronto se os asignarán tareas de ayuda a la villa. Se crearán grupos de tres, pero habrá dos grupos de cuatro, cada grupo tendrá un jonin como sensei. Deberéis seguir las órdenes de vuestro sensei si queréis completar las misiones con éxito. - explicó sacando una carpeta y mirando los nombres.

_¿De tres? Genial... más personas en mi camino. No me apetece estar con Haruno y con Uzumaki aún menos, espero estar con Shiki. _Pensó Sasuke.

_¿De tres? Tengo que estar con Sasuke-kun pase lo que pase. _Se animaba mentalmente Sakura.

_Espero estar con Sakura y con Shiki... todo menos Sasuke. _Pensó Naruto con desinterés.

- hemos intentado equilibrar los equipos según vuestra fuerza- dijo Iruka para terminar.

Todo el mundo empezó a quejarse, querían estar con sus compañeros.

- equipo uno: Aiko Tato, Kio Kirei y Akio Kirei.- dijo mirando a los tres mencionados.

Aiko Tato era un chico de mi edad de pelo azulado y ojos amarillentos, Kio era un chico de pelo púrpura y ojos negros, al igual que su hermana Akio. Iruka volvió a mirar su lista.

- equipo dos: Natsu Heiwa, Kinna Tsuishi y Jinn Mashiko- Jinn estaba a punto de protestar, pero Iruka no le dejó.

Natsu era un chico de pelo rosado y ojos castaños, Kinna una chica de pelo rojo y ojos azules y Jinn un chico de pelo azul claro y ojos verdes.

- el equipo tres estará formado por Kino Deju, Tsuki Mia, Suin Akure y Konoko Ishigami.- dijo el sensei.

Kino era un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos negros, Tsuki Mia una chica muy alborotadora que siempre parecía un chico, Suin era un chico de pelo largo de color azul claro y ojos naranjas. Konoko tenía el pelo castaño corto y los ojos azulados.

- el equipo cuatro estará formado por Yogura Yukimura, Kahemaru Ishonnin y Haruhi Nandeiko.-

Yogura era un chico de pelo oscuro que le tapaba un ojo y profundos ojos azules, Kahemaru un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color y Haruhi una chica de pelo largo rojo y ojos azules.

- el equipo cinco estará compuesto por Ren Hibiki, Sawaii Hitomi y Ken Akiyama-

Ren era un chico rubio muy alto y de ojos azules, Ken un chico de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color.

- el equipo seis: Rouji Nandeiko, Tsume Kinomura y Kon Okishimaru.-

Rouji era un chico de pelo rojizo y ojos azulados, Kon un chico de pelo rojo también y ojos negros.

Iruka revisó la lista una vez más.

- el equipo siete: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Shiki Uchiha- dijo tan tranquilo.

Me levanté de golpe, sonriendo de alegría al por aquello. Los siguientes equipos que dijo ni los escuché, estaba presa por la emoción.

-¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Por qué un ninja tan bueno como yo tiene que estar en el mismo equipo que este imbécil?- preguntó apuntando a Sasuke.

Iruka suspiró, algo cansado de la actitud de Naruto.

- las notas de Sasuke fueron las mejores de los 27 graduados, en cambio, tu fuiste el último. ¿lo entiendes? Equipos e-qui-li-bra-dos- dijo lo último deletreándolo con lentitud para cerciorarse que el rubio se enteraba.

Y como siempre, Sasuke le provocó con unas simples palabras y ambos empezaron a pelear de manera descontrolada.

- esta tarde se os presentará a vuestro sensei, tomaros un descanso hasta entonces- dijo Iruka con los ojos puestos en Naruto.

Me preparé para salir del lugar, algo distraída. Sawaii se me acercó y saltó sobre mí, al igual que Tsume.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunté intentando quitármelas de encima.

Sawaii sonrió con energía.

-¡estás con Sasuke! Morruda. Aunque... Ese tal Ren no está mal.- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Cuando conseguí quitármelas de encima decidimos ir a comer Ichiraku ramen a petición mía. Me senté entre las dos mientras pedía algo de comida.

-¿está bien que pagues tú? ¿No tienes que guardar el dinero para la cena?- preguntó Tsume sacando su cartera.

Caí en la cuenta de que tenían razón, debía racionar bien el dinero para tener la comida suficiente, así que no podía gastármelo todo de golpe en un tazón de ramen. Suspiré y guardé la cartera con pesar, siempre terminaba siendo invitada por ella.

- no te agobies, es lo que tiene estar sola- dijo Sawaii poniéndome una mano en la espalda.

Asentí y esperé pacientemente el ramen.

Cuando al fin nos lo trajeron comenzamos a comer mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia.

-¿qué hay de tu equipo, Tsume?- preguntó Sawaii mientras engullía un poco de ramen.

Tsume cerró los ojos un momento.

- pues a mí no me interesan demasiado los chicos, Kon es demasiado serio y Rouji es un miedica- dijo con pesar.

Sonreí y comí algo de ramen.

-¿y tú, Shiki? Estas con Naruto Uzumaki, ¿no?- preguntó Sawaii.

Asentí y dejé los palillos a un lado.

- sí, con él, con Sakura y con mi hermano.- añadí con tranquilidad.

-¡qué mala suerte! Te ha tocado con Naruto- dijo Tsume dejando también los palillos.

La miré con sorpresa, su comentario me había enfadado.

- sabes, es mejor de lo que parece y tiene unos muy buenos jutsus- dije algo molesta.

Sawaii dejó de comer y se giró hacia mí al mismo tiempo que Tsume.

- ¿no será que... que te gusta?- preguntaron las dos al unísono.

Me quedé paralizada. ¡Naruto no me gustaba! Era un chico genial, fuerte y decidido, pero no me gustaba. Sin embargo con solo pensarlo me puse roja.

-¡c...claro que no!- les dije tartamudeando.

Sawaii rió por lo bajo.

- te estas pareciendo a Hinata- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me puse aún más roja, puesto que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto. Me levanté del sitio y me fui con rapidez hacia mi casa.

Saqué las llaves con torpeza y cayeron al suelo, me agaché para recogerlas y abrí la puerta, entrando con rapidez.

-¡que a mí me gusta Naruto! Que estupidez...- dije dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando encendí la luz dejé escapar un fuerte grito al ver a Sasuke en el suelo, atado y amordazado. Me arrodillé a su lado y le desaté con rapidez.

-¿qué ha pasado?- le pregunté mientras deshacía el agarre de sus muñecas.

- Uzumaki...- dijo en un gruñido.

A sí que había sido Naruto. Esbocé una sonrisa y por fin deshice el nudo. Sasuke se quedó mirándome con una expresión muy extraña, me apartó un par de mechones que se habían soltado de la trenza y sonrió.

- ahora vuelvo, voy a matar a alguien- dijo levantándose y saliendo por la ventana.

Mi hermano cuando quería era un buen chico. Me animaba cuando lo necesitaba, me consolaba y me hacía reír. Yo no necesitaba cosas como el amor mientras tuviera a Sasuke a mi lado. Sonreí y me levanté, yendo hacia la ventana y cogiendo el almuerzo que yo misma le había preparado. Entonces comprendí algo, hay varios tipos de amor, el fraternal, el de amigos y el de novios, pero los tres se pueden definir de la misma manera, con dos simples palabras: Te amo...


	4. IV Hatake Kakashi

IV _Kakashi Hatake_

_**La tranquila aldea de Konoha, dónde cuatro pequeños genins esperaban en una habitación a su sensei, un sensei que no llegaba. Digamos que la puntualidad no era el punto fuerte de Hatake Kakashi. Aunque dos horas tal vez sean demasiadas... ¿qué aventuras esperarán a nuestros cuatro genins preferidos?**_

Puntualidad, algo obligatorio en la vida de un Shinobi. Por culpa de llegar tarde podríais morir tu o tus compañeros, la puntualidad lo es todo. Por esa misma razón empezaba a dudar de nuestro aún desconocido sensei. Naruto se asomó por le puerta, esperando encontrarse con el jonin, pero no fue así.

- ¡Naruto! Estate quieto- pidió Sakura.

La verdad, la espera nos estaba poniendo de muy mal humor a todos.

-¿por qué el sensei de nuestro grupo llega tan tarde?- preguntó fastidiado el rubio.

Una muy buena pregunta, pero que se le va hacer. En la clase no quedaba nada más, los últimos en irse fueron el grupo de Asuma Sarutobi: Ino Yamanaka, Choji y Shikamaru Nara. Suspiré, la espera me estaba matando.

Naruto estaba fastidiado, agarró una silla y la acercó a la puerta, encajando un borrador entre la pared y la puerta. La broma mas vista del mundo. Sakura se acercó para ver mejor la pequeña "bienvenida" que había preparado Naruto.

-¡eso por llegar tarde!- dijo el rubio saltando al suelo y retirando la silla.

Sakura miró para otro lado, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque en realidad estaba muy emocionada.

- como si un jonin fuera a caer en una trampa tan estúpida- murmuró Sasuke sin inmutarse.

Desde la mañana Sasuke estaba muy raro y no conseguía entender por qué, un hecho que me molestaba bastante. Sasuke no me solía contar nada, pero yo se lo contaba todo, eso no era justo. El sensei entró en la habitación abriendo la puerta, lo que provocó que el borrador cayese sobre su cabeza.

-¡has caído!- gritó Naruto señalando al hombre.

Naruto y yo empezamos a reír como locos, la verdad, no me esperaba eso de un jonin. Sasuke desvió la mirada, cuestionándose si ese hombre era un jonin o no.

- mi primera impresión es... que no me gustáis- dijo cortante.

Subimos a la azotea por orden del sensei, mientras los demás subían las escaleras me detuve un momento, me escocia el ojo izquierdo. En ese ojo tenía mi técnica de línea sucesoria y a veces se activaba por si misma, algo que aún no lograba controlar del todo. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y al girarme me encontré con nuestro sensei, pelo plata, una máscara que cubría casi todo su rostro y un ojo. Era él.

- eres tú...- murmuré mirándole con sorpresa.

El hombre sonrió y siguió caminando mientras yo le seguía. Ese hombre era muy extraño, tenia una mala sensación que provenía de él, casi... tristeza.

-¡bien! Empecemos con las presentaciones- dijo el hombre apoyado en la barandilla mientras que nosotros estábamos sentados.

-¿qué quieres saber?- preguntó Naruto con interés.

El sensei se puso a pensar un momento.

- no sé... lo que os gusta y lo que no, sueños para el futuro, hobbies, vuestra edad... cosas como esas.- dijo con desinterés.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre sí.

-¿y por qué no empiezas tú?- preguntaron ambos mirándolo con recelo.

El hombre los miró con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió de manera casi imperceptible por la máscara.

- mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, no pienso deciros lo que me gusta o no. ¿Sueños para el futuro? Pues muchos, supongo. También tengo muchos hobbies.- añadió con cara sonriente,

Nada, que al final solo supimos su nombre.

-ahora vuestro turno, ¡el de la derecha!- dijo señalando a Naruto.

Naruto se ajustó la banda con seguridad y empezó a hablar.

- soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo trece años. Me encanta el ramen, lo que más me gusta es que Iruka-sensei me lo pague. Lo que odio son los tres minutos que tarda el ramen en prepararse y también odio a Sasuke. Mi sueño es...- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¡convertirme en Hokage! A si toda la villa me reconocerá- dijo con orgullo.- mis hobbies... gastar bromas, supongo- dijo con energía.

Kakashi le miró con sorpresa, tenía unos sueños muy grandes para ser alguien tan pequeño.

-ahora tú- dijo señalando a Sakura.

La pelirrosa se quedó un momento pensativa para luego sonrojarse con violencia.

_¿en qué fantasías eróticas estará metiendo a mi hermano esta vez? Mejor no pensarlo... _pensé desviando la mirada.

- soy Haruno Sakura, tengo 13 años, la cosa que más me gusta es... bueno, la persona que más me gusta es... mmm ¿debería decir mis sueños para el futuro?- se notaba que Sakura estaba haciéndose un lio enorme- lo que más odio es a Naruto- dijo con decisión.

Reí ante su último comentario, era una buena chica, pero se notaba que le interesaban más los chicos que cualquier otra cosa.

- el siguiente- esta vez era el turno de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba muy pensativo, lo que me ponía nerviosa.

- soy Uchiha Sasuke, tengo trece años. Hay un montón de cosas que no me gustan, especialmente Naruto, no hay nada que me guste en particular aparte de mi hermana. Y no quiero usar la palabra sueño, pero...- hizo una pequeña pausa y cerró los ojos- tengo una ambición, la resurrección de mi clan y... matar a cierta persona- dijo con frialdad.

Aproveché que estaba a su lado para darle un fuerte codazo, a pesar de lo que _él_ había hecho, seguía perteneciendo al clan Uchiha.

- ahora tú- dijo señalándome.

En blanco, no hay una mejor palabra para describirlo, me quedé en blanco. Tragué saliva y clavé la vista al suelo. Sentí como Sasuke me agarraba la mano, si, podía hacerlo.

- mi nombre es Uchiha Shiki, tengo once años. Me gustan muchas cosas, entre ellas mi hermano. No me gusta cuando alguien llega tarde- miré de reojo a Kakashi- mis planes para el futuro son la resurrección de mi clan y...- me quedé a medias.

Tenía dos planes ara el futuro, uno ya lo había dicho y el otro... destruir Kurotsuki, pero eso no podía mencionarlo. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de Sasuke.

- y ya está- dije sonriendo con falsedad.

_Esta chica... emite un muy poderoso chakra además de que esa sonrisa era falsa... ¿qué escondes, Shiki?_

- ya es suficiente- dijo Kakashi poniéndose serio.- mañana empezaremos un entrenamiento especial- dijo mientras se sentaba en la barandilla.

Naruto estaba emocionado, saltando de aquí para allá.

- primero haremos algo los cinco solos, un entrenamiento de supervivencia- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sonreí, eso no se me daba mal. Los tres otros se quedaron pensativos.

- no será un entrenamiento normal- añadió sonriendo.

Pronto esa sonrisa se transformó en unas fuertes carcajadas.

-¿qué es tan gracioso, sensei?- preguntó Sakura mirándole con algo de miedo.

- nada es solo que cuando os los diga os sorprenderéis- Naruto estaba a punto de hablar, pero el peliplata lo cortó- de los 27 graduados solo nueve se convertirán en genins, el resto volverá a la academia. Este examen es muy difícil, con un índice de fracaso del 66%.- dijo Kakashi.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creérselo. Sakura tenía claro que suspendería y Sasuke se quedó igual que antes, pero apretó con fuerza mi mano. Yo no podía creerlo, pero me mantuve tranquila, en silencio, igual que los demás.

- de todas formas, mañana les calificaré en el entrenamiento de supervivencia, traigan sus armas de ninja, y toméis desayuno si no queréis vomitar- dijo como si nada.

A mi nada me daba asco como para vomitar, nada. Tomaría desayuno pasase lo que pasase.

Kakashi nos dio un papel a cada uno con más indicaciones. Pronto oscureció y Sakura y Naruto se fueron, quedando solo Sasuke, Kakashi y yo.

-¿no vienes?- preguntó Sasuke, el cual ya estaba abandonando el lugar.

Negué con la cabeza y le lancé una sonrisa, me la devolvió y salió de allí. Me acerqué a Kakashi y me apoyé sobre la barandilla, mirando la luna.

-Cómo estás- preguntó de repente.

Esbocé una sonrisa, triste más que nada.

- la verdad... tengo miedo. Yo no puedo controlar al cien por cien mis sellos. En las misiones eso podría ser mortal para todos.- hice una pequeña pausa- me da miedo herirlos- dije simplemente.

Kakashi se quedó mirándome con sorpresa. Luego sonrió bajo su máscara.

- ya veo... me parece que ayer te conté muchas cosas, ¿no?- preguntó mirando al cielo también.

Asentí.

Ayer habíamos estado platicando, a pesar de ser dos desconocidos, no nos dimos ni el nombre. Solo hablábamos de nuestros problemas, nos desahogábamos. Hablar con Kakashi era fácil, y además agradable. Tal vez era porque te escuchaba, no lo tenía claro del todo.

- seguro que eres un buen maestro- le dije mientras le miraba a él.

Kakashi rió por lo bajo.

- creí que ya te había contado el chasco de primera misión como jonin- dijo para luego sumirse en un profundo silencio.

Si, me lo había contado.

- pero esto no es lo mismo. - volví a recargarme sobre la barandilla- lo harás bien- añadí para luego separarme y abandonar el lugar.

Al día siguiente llegamos algo tarde, pero poco importó puesto que Kakashi llegó dos horas y media después. Estábamos en los límites de Konoha, un lugar que no me gustaba en absoluto. Mi ojo izquierdo escocia mucho más de lo habitual, por lo que no veía muy bien. Kakashi cogió un reloj y lo puso sobre un tronco cortado.

- bien, esta puesto para el mediodía- sacó tres pequeñas campanas de su bolsillo- aquí hay tres cascabeles, vuestro objetivo es quitármelo antes del mediodía. Si no los conseguís... no comeréis. Simplemente os ataré a esos troncos de allí y comeré delante de vosotros.- nos miró a los tres de arriba a abajo- solo hay tres cascabeles, por lo al menos uno de vosotros volverá a la academia. Podréis usar Shurikens, no aprobareis a no ser que vengáis hacia mí con intención de matarme- explicó guardando las campanas.

Por mus simple que hubiese parecido, no era nada fácil quitarle unas campanas a un jonin, ex miembro de ANBU. Sonreí de medio lado, pero otra vez aquel dolor me invadió, mi chakra se estaba agotando con mucha rapidez y ni siquiera lo estaba utilizando, a no ser que... Naruto y Sasuke sacaron sus armas y se abalanzaron hacia Kakashi, mientras que yo daba un salto y me escondía en un árbol.

- Kafun chakra no jutsu- dije juntando las manos.

Haciendo este jutsu, mi chakra se convertía en polen y se esparcía por el entorno, volviéndome indetectable. Kakashi detuvo a Naruto con suma facilidad y de alguna manera logró agarrarle y posicionarse detrás de él, con el kunai sobre su nuca. Se notaba que era un jonin.

- aún no he dicho que podíais empezar- dijo sumamente tranquilo.

Otra vez aquel desagradable dolor. Me dejé caer apoyada sobre el tronco, aun sobre una rama. Mi respiración se había vuelto irregular y me costaba enfocar la vista. No me quedaba más remedio que activarla, si seguía resistiéndome sería mucho peor.

-empezad- dijo Kakashi.

Sí, no me quedaba más remedio que activarla.


End file.
